


In Another Life (POEM)

by ClassyTomboy9327



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, I had to write one, If someone reads this thank you, Other, Poetry, To soothe myself, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyTomboy9327/pseuds/ClassyTomboy9327
Summary: So I read the fanfic In Another Life and I got inspired to write this and I just wanna say even though the story made me cry a river I still loved it a lot. So yeah. This is like a small gift from me I guess? Yep.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	In Another Life (POEM)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



*In Another Life*

In another life,   
I hope I can meet you again,  
I hope I would be able to hold you,  
I hope I would be able to take away the pain.

In another life,  
I hope to stay with you,  
Be able to sleep beside you,  
Be able to wake up to you.

In another life,  
I hope I would be able to speak,  
Tell you the things I couldn't today,  
Keep you the company you always seek.

In another life,  
Maybe I will still be breathing,  
More healthier than I am now,  
And you can toss to me as I keep spiking.

In another life,  
I hope the dark clouds don't cover the skies,  
Instead it will all be sunshine,  
And we'll watch the fall of snow with smiles.

In another life,  
I will to meet you,  
When I do I would say,  
"I found you."

In another life,  
You'll look at me with a smile,  
As you reply to me,  
"You found me."

In another life,  
The world will be much more better,  
You'll have me and I'll have you,  
Isn't that happiness to you too, Aakashi?


End file.
